User talk:New World God/Archive 16
RE: Naruto full color Thanks for the offer, but i already have 1 somewhere. The only issue is that i can't read Japanese lol. No prob, just trying to help out :) --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:39, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty understandable about the anime, considering the pacing and quality that are present currently. Regarding the current arc, im enjoying it more with each new chapter, given how overwhelming the situation is. Much like the impel down arc, the villain is so powerful compared to luffy, that he realistically can't defeat Big Mom. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:59, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Im positive Jinbe will join the crew at the end of the arc, and Sanji did have a pretty cool backstory. Also can't wait for Wano, which is coming sometime this year. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:36, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Well that's actually pretty depressing. I always enjoy when someone asks to affiliate 'cuz it's a chance to put our name out there.—Mina Țepeș 21:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Colour for Turtle Like you did the infobox colour for the Crane School, could you do one for Turtle School? We'll add it to infoboxes like Super Kamehameha, Kamehameha, Muten Roushi, Kuririn, and Yamcha. (For colours, a "race" specific colour will supercede a "school" specific colour, the same applies to a "transformation" superceding a "school" if the technique has only been used in a certain state - or is just aesthetically pleasing and can be fit into two types). For example, the God Kamehameha will still use the "blue" SSJB colour, but regular Kamehameha would use the Turtle colour.—Mina Țepeș 22:34, March 11, 2017 (UTC) : So I LOVE the Kame School colour, thanks man! And, still in the top 1,000? For a wiki like us, that's honestly not bad; just placing is really good. We have more pages than BLEACH wiki? I just remembered, they're kind of dying. Maybe they should send some of their editors our way lol. And by all means, I'm not against those pages. Hell, I'll probably be making one for "beer" down the line because Kuririn fetched Roushi a beer that one bloody time.—Mina Țepeș 21:39, March 12, 2017 (UTC) : No problem. And in regards to what you did over there on the "Feint Kamehameha", I'll let it be since he wasn't in SSJ, but the "Saiyan" colour bar is for the species as well, not just the Super Saiyan form.—Mina Țepeș 03:42, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::: As for the Motion Cancellation Kamehameha, I was actually hoping you could find the anime equivalent of the panel. One that actually shows the attack (and how it pushed back Cell's beam), not just Gohan glowing bright blue. I noticed DB Wiki used that one, and it really doesn't showcase the attack at all.—Mina Țepeș 04:05, March 13, 2017 (UTC) : Oh that one is so much better! Thanks man, you always pull the best images out of thin air!—Mina Țepeș 04:16, March 13, 2017 (UTC) TCG The way I see it, the TCG is something I'd classify under...¿cómo se dice?..."least concern"? It's not that we shouldn't at least have a page for the TCG, I believe that much, but I wouldn't put one for every single card; I don't think Narutopedia does that much and they have an ongoing (or had at one point) a very enjoyable TCG. So where I currently stand, TCG article, yes, article for cards, no, mentioning technique names used for cards on technique articles under "game names" (unless we have no name for the tech but the TCG does), yes.—Mina Țepeș 17:26, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :The Naruto TCG isn't difficult to follow, but for the DRAGON BALL TCG I have never actually played it. And thanks, that link may come in handy yet.—Mina Țepeș 18:10, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Shin Isn't that image of Shin still...awkwardly off model? I know we try to use the newer images when we can, but the current image looks more like I tried to badly draw him; the one we had earlier was an older one, sure, but it did at least look like the character. Or maybe that's just me.—Mina Țepeș 10:02, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Japanese titles Not sure how everyone else feels on it, but my stance is, for the games released in Japan first and later adapted for America, we use the Japanese titles. For the Dragon Ball games released in America first, and later in Japan (because, surprisingly, there actually are some, and the Budokai games are a good example), we use the American titles. That's how I see it, anyway.—Mina Țepeș 18:06, March 22, 2017 (UTC) : Oho, fantastic work! Is "Super Perfection Body" the form he came back in after he blew up?—Mina Țepeș 01:48, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Awesome, I'll get right to work!—Mina Țepeș 02:48, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Two Requests Hey NWG, I have two requests I'd like to ask: #Can you make a "family" infobox for when you've got time? I've already created the Saiyan Royal Family, and will get to work on the Son family when I have a moment, and I figure an infobox better than "team" works for that, no? #Can you conjure up a picture for the Saiyan Royal Family at your earliest convenience? Sarutobi put one up, and I'm glad he did, but I feel like there has to be a better one. Thanks man.—Mina Țepeș 02:49, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:MultipleReplies First, if we have an available infobox, that's fantastic; just fix it up and we'll use it for the families! Second...yeah, you're probably right. I just wanted to find a better one than what's there; it's too blurry, and it's cropped as well; I dislike those kinds. Moving onto Online, the difference between Online and other material is, while Toriyama is heavily involved in it, it was released in only one country (Korea), and not to the rest of the world, and the timeline, while nice, no longer matches up with events as established by Super. It's C-Canon at best, similar (...and yet way superior) to GT. I love Online, and when the wiki first began, it was canon material. Then Super rolled around, and RoF happened, and things like that.—Mina Țepeș 23:09, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Manga Isn't the manga great? I know the pacing is a bit quicker than the anime — due to the anime's ceaseless filler — but to me, the manga has always felt like the more enjoyable medium. I would honestly love for the original Dragon Ball to get the Sailor Moon Crystal treatment — a fresh adaptation, with modern animation, completely faithful to the manga, without filler. I'm sure there'd be a martket for that, it'd give us more images and content to work with as well. And what yellow on Piccolo? I only have the black and white manga, and even in most colourizations, Piccolo wears purple, right? And no, you're not wrong, casual discussion of the enjoyable parts of the series is fun every now and again.—Mina Țepeș 23:55, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : I actually do prefer Kai to the original Dragon Ball Z — minus the censorship, I love that it cuts out 90% of the filler, and the Japanese soundtrack has actually grown on me, and after, what, two years of Super, the Japanese voices have grown on me. I haven't watched the Super dub at all. I don't see why they don't do a complete remake beyond the fact that Toei has its hand busy with enough projects, but there are other studios who I am sure would love some Dragon Ball ''royalty money. Oh, Piccolo's pink biceps are yellow in the manga? That's odd but certainly not unwelcome. Reminds me of the Nameccians from ''DBO, so I guess it makes sense in hindsight. : I loathe how Black was handled in the manga. They took a suave, in-control villain and turned him into a whiney child. There was nothing of Gokū in Black, and that's what irks me; he's inside Gokū's body, using Gokū's brain; the anime was perfect in how it showed the dark irony of Black becoming more and more like what he loathed — a violent mortal. In the manga? I babysit children who are like Black. Though I won't deny the Super manga shows some really good fights.—Mina Țepeș 18:20, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Meshack I'm going to be blunt, I'm ignoring anything sent to my page about Meshack. I don't have the time to entertain the notion, nor do I have the time to babysit someone like him if I even tried to unban him. I know that editing is at an all-time low, but I'm not so desperate for new users that I'd unban Meshack either. He was a headache when he was here, I doubt that'll change, but I'm merely telling you that I'm not humouring Cloud's notion.—Mina Țepeș 16:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Why do you want him back here! All he does is steal references and was only here to dirupt the wikia, in midst of you defending him he was stealing your information that you just posted. Take a look he steals your information, this will be evidenced, so why? Let him rot in the recesses of his wiki. -- 00:14, March 31, 2017 (UTC)